Fynex
Fynex is the lead character of The Life of Fynex. She is the daughter of Garnel and Eyotus and her birth occurs in The Romantic Encounter of Garnel and Eyotus. She is the only main character in the Rando Canon who is killed in story. She falls victim to the Doomsday Device that her foster father Dajorn created using her as proof that heaven exists. This, coupled with her story being much darker than the Fortons and possibly Emylus', makes her the canon's only tragic heroine. After Aneltha from The Story of Nothing, she is the second female protagonist in the canon. Pre-life The Life of Fynex is preceded by the story The Romantic Encounter of Garnel and Eyotus. In the year 1857The Life of Fynex is set in a world with 1800 era technology and fashion. Dajorn's prominence and business tyranny can be compared to the robber barons of that century's industrial revolution. However, these dates are simply added without ANY intent to date the story. , Eyotus is sent to battle a group of demons who suddenly appear in heaven. He feels suspicious of these events but continues nevertheless. His suspicions come to life when he falls during battle and lands on the world below. He lands in the middle of a forest, at first with the belief no one would find him or have witnessed his falling. To the contrary, a woman who lives in the forest, Garnel, witnesses Eyotus' fall and runs to meet him. At first, Eyotus is afraid of Garnel as he feels he can't be rescued in her presence. However, as the angels do not rescue him, Garnel is willing to bring him home. Eyotus' heavenly appearance entices Garnel yet she feels he has no affection for her. As days pass, he humanizes and regains his feelings of affection and his character. Garnel has trouble dealing with the hunters who put in the extra effort to hunt the animals that may harm her and a person who comes to investigate her faints at the sight of Eyotus. Luckily, she prevents Eyotus' presence from becoming well known. On the fourth night after Eyotus' fall, Eyotus permits Garnel to return to her bed, which he has been resting in since. He manages to understand Garnel's feelings for him and accepts them, both of them admitting their love. With this done, they consummate their relationship, conceiving Fynex. Later that night, Eyotus has a vision from the angels who reveal how to return to heaven. They urge him to do so immediately because his retention of his human characteristics is the result of his angelic body turning into a living soul. When the transformation is complete, he will immediately deteriorated and be erased from existence. Garnel begs him not to leave her and he finds a way by obtaining the formula for an Ascension Ring that brings her to heaven. In heaven, Eyotus has little difficulty getting past having courted Garnel without being married as both of them were unmarried. However, he learns that Garnel is pregnant and has to decide whether to abort her child and send her back to earth, or to keep her in heaven for the pregnancy. He chooses the latter option, leading to Garnel spending 134 days in heaven(half the gestation period). Eventually, Garnel gives birth to a girl, Fynex. Immediately afterwards, the angels inquire Garnel if she intends to stay in heaven or to return to world. Because of Fynex's half human, half angel, identity, she cannot return to earth and Garnel does not wish to put in the extra struggle to raise a child, and ever more, explain her origins. Garnel decides to return and leaves Fynex with Eyotus, with his promise that Fynex will live before she dies. Fynex develops her first nineteen years in heaven under Eyotus' supervision. While Eyotus is little affected, besides the word of Fynex's presence, Fynex is somewhat of an outcast, being the only child in heaven. Eyotus' role as a father is not mocked but the angels isolate themselves from Fynex, limiting her contact to Eyotus and his few friends. Fynex's development, while prepubescent physically, is impacted mentally where she has neophyte abilities. For example, Fynex recognizes Eyotus but few other people in heaven, yet she does not know his daily routine. When Eyotus comes home, Fynex speaks "Who's there?" and shows no emotion when she goes downstairs. It's a relief when Juniper and Fitzroy come along! Finally, in 1876, Eyotus is pressured to give Fynex the life that was yearning inside of her. He hides the fact from Fynex and only gives her the Ascension Ring her mother brought up nineteen years before(Garnel wore it to retain her life in heaven, she didn't need it when she returned) and instructs her never to remove it. Fynex is skeptical but agrees. While she is asleep, Eyotus fares her well before transporting her to the world below. Life January When Fynex is "born," she awakes in the middle of a forest with no idea where she exactly is. She wanders for a few minutes before she finds a train track and is nearly ran over by a train. Continuing, she finds Garnel's derelict house. While looking, she is met by a train worker who witnessed her on the tracks. He questions her being, which she is unable to respond, and he gives her something to wear, taking her on the train. February Early in the month, Fynex is working at a facility resembling a soup kitchen. Here, a co-worker named Hemae acts as her mentor, informing her about the people she sees. While working, Fynex is surprised when Garnel appears as a customer. Garnel does not recognize Fynex and dismisses her. Hemae notices the encounter and promises to find information about her for Fynex. Hemae finds out about Garnel but is quite concerned about her nature and tries to dissuade Fynex from seeking her. Fynex however refuses to give up and insists the sight. Hemae then leads Fynex to her mom; again, she does not recognize Fynex, at least, until Fynex shows her the Ascension Ring. The sight of the ring returns Garnel of her memory and she is elated to meet Fynex again. When Fynex awakes, she finds herself in a bedroom with two other people. These two people, Juniper and Fitzroy, ask her if she is Garnel's daughter and are surprised as they never thought she had children. They both introduce themselves as Dajorn's children as well as the two men who knocked her out, Hemlock and Foxglove. They inform Fynex that they mean her no harm and Juniper offers to groom her. March Fynex overhears an argument between Juniper and Dajorn. So far, Juniper is troubled with sharing her clothing with Fynex and intended to get some more articles when the tailor arrives. However, Dajorn met the tailor without him coming to their house, so that Juniper cannot meet him and order the clothes. Juniper and Fitzroy both decide to take Fynex to their university. October Garnel's condition weakens despite Fynex's belief that care is given. Ultimately, Foxglove and Hemlock evict her and Garnel from the house and the latter proposes seeking the Children's Army for help. Garnel gradually becomes even weaker, to the point that she cannot ambulate herself and Fynex has to pull her. Garnel's condition lowers until she realizes that her death is inevitable; with her remaining strength, she attempts to beg Fynex to continue without her and leave her to die. Fynex, having undeveloped decision making skills, refuses to contemplate and weakens herself out. Fynex stops to rest and panics when she discovers that Garnel has passed on. She mourns the body excessively, being her daughter, to the point the Dajorn's scouts looking for her capture her. The Children's Army learns about this and alert Juniper and Fitzroy, who decide to attack after Foxglove and Hemlock fail to free Fynex again. November Following the Children's Revolution, Fynex remains unconscious for fifteen days. When she wakes up, Juniper and Fitzroy both come to greet her but are reprimanded by her. Fynex immediately disapproves of their act of patricide, saying it was not necessary. Juniper is quick to protest and reminds Fynex of Dajorn's attempt to rape her. Juniper's argument is so harsh that she upsets Fynex, and not only makes her relent, but regret being friends with her. Later that day, Juniper finds that Fynex is missing from her tent. She finds Fynex next to a nearby river, her clothes soaked. It is soon revealed that Fynex had just attempted suicide by drowning herself. Fynex admits that she had spent the entirety of her unconsciousness haunted by images of her parents calling her and believing that they want her to die. Juniper quickly apologizes for the way she attack her but states that she will never regret kill Dajorn and persuades Fynex to accept with her that her father was not Dajorn. December Just before Fynex operates the machine, Juniper and Fitzroy arrive into the room. Without hesitating or interacting, Fynex operates it. As a red mist surrounds her, Fynex gives the words above to Juniper and Fitzroy, thanking her for leading her life. In a few moments, the mist darkens, dissolving her body such that nothing remains. Her death manages to reverse the catastrophe that the apocalypse had yet waged and saved the lives of not only Juniper and Fitzroy, but the rest of the world. After Fynex's death, she is reunited with her parents Garnel and Eyotus in heaven. There, she is given a fanfare and commemorated as the bravest woman the world had ever known. The World Without Fortons The Life of Fynex is the second story after The Battle of Asgoria to be outside the Forton canon. After extensive reading, many readers may presume that Fynex's actions and her martyrdom deserves her Silphon status. While this may be true, the description of her story as A World Without Fortons is justified as it has little/no relation to the Forton's timeline. Development Rando received the inspiration for how to end Fynex from a dream. Before this dream, late in his Junior year, he was unsure how he would end The Life of Fynex so that he could develop it; so far, Fynex arrived in the world, ended up in Dajorn's custody and was imprisoned, he didn't know how to expand. In this dream, he witness himself and his Latin Club teammates sacrifice themselves in order to save the world. He originally considered appending this to the end of The Story of Nothing, where all the Fortons, including Aneltha, combined to defeat Eygos and Gilemon, ending all struggle. However, Rando felt that this latter choice was too hard to see so many main characters gone forever, so he chose Fynex instead, whose fate was unassigned. Character Development Rando gained some inspiration and influence on the form of Fynex's character through his Sociology class. During the class, he was acquainted with the story of Genie, who he felt was a real-life comparison to Fynex. Genie spent the first thirteen years of her life locked by her parents, believed to be mentally retarded. When she was rescued, she had little to no ability to speak or eat and had infantile abilities. Genie's recuperation efforts were perplexed by the numerous professionals involved and proved semi-successful, with Genie losing much of what she learned. Rando sought to use Genie in consideration of Fynex's abilities immediately after birth and how she develops with the help of Juniper and Fitzroy. While Fynex's death and treatment may be misogynistic, Rando intended Fynex to be a character demonstrating femininity. He wants for people to acknowledge that Fynex would not be as special if she were real(forgetting about her heavenly origin), noting about the deaths and horrors that befell women past and present. It's a story that opens upon sexual abuse and its costs as well as an allegory into what Rando had to face with during his adolescence. Category:Characters